


Всего лишь привычка

by kaiSSa666



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, M/M, Obsession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666/pseuds/kaiSSa666
Summary: Себастьян говорил себе, что это ненадолго — но демоны всегда мастерски лгали. Даже самим себе.





	Всего лишь привычка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Force of Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795360) by [packardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/packardian/pseuds/packardian). 



Пламя свечи вспыхнуло, выхватило из темноты истертую побелку, заплясало зловещими тенями по лакированной столешнице, расписало стены жутковатыми миражами. В дальнем углу комнаты Себастьян поставил тарелку на столик около расстеленной кровати.

— Контракт почти выполнен, — пробормотал он самому себе, неосознанно очертив черный контур печати на тыльной стороне ладони.

Пряди волос упали на лицо, самыми кончиками касаясь подбородка. Воздух вокруг задрожал, вспыхнул искрами, и спустя мгновение Себастьян уже поправлял на себе идеально подогнанный по фигуре фрак. Вытянутые из кармана белые хлопковые перчатки привычно обняли кисть — финальный штрих.

Закончив, он обернулся к застывшему на кровати мальчику — тот покорно ждал его с улыбкой на губах. Себастьян бесшумно пересек комнату и склонился над ним.

— Только посмотрите, как отросли ваши волосы. Полагаю, пора подстричься. А вы как думаете? — он нежно огладил лицо мальчика, убрал длинную челку, открывая остекленевшие глаза и искривленные в почти горестной гримасе губы.

Ответа Себастьян и не ждал — просто вытащил стоявший около прикроватного столика стул на середину комнаты.

— Пойдемте, милорд.

Он подал мальчику руку, помогая встать, усадил его на деревянный стул и накинул на него простыню, чтобы состриженные волосы не попали на камзол или бриджи.

Щелк. Щелк. Щелк.

Стальной звон смыкающихся ножниц эхом разнесся по маленькой, лишенной окон комнатушке. Себастьян не удержался и зарылся пальцами в мягкие пепельные волосы, как делал каждый раз, когда его юный господин был в хорошем настроении. Чуткий нос уловил слабый цветочный запах шампуня с едва заметными нотками шоколада и корицы, то и дело вспыхивающими в пьянящем аромате. А может, всего лишь воображение разыгралось?

Щелк. Щелк. Щелк.

Волосы падали на пол, рассыпались по простыни, соскальзывали к ногам мальчика. Тот, кажется, впервые не крутился на месте и без лишних напоминаний смотрел прямо вперед. Себастьян трудился над его прической молча — укорачивал, подрезал и прореживал каждую прядку — придавал волосам элегантный вид. Наконец, он стянул простынь и стряхнул оставшиеся волоски на протертый пол.

— Я принес вам десерт, господин. Ваши любимые шоколадные пирожные. Вы предпочитаете полакомиться ими до того, как примете ванну, или после?

Со скорбно изогнутых губ не сорвалось ни звука.

— … конечно, милорд.

Себастьян подхватил со стола тарелку и сияющую серебряную вилку и опустился на одно колено перед своим господином. Отрезав кусочек пирожного, он аккуратно насадил его на вилку и, обмакнув в креме, поднес к медленно приоткрывшемуся рту. Розовые губы сомкнулись вокруг металлических зубчиков, скользнули по серебру, и Себастьян, не сводя глаз со своего хозяина, убрал вилку. Тот медленно жевал угощение, упершись невидящим взглядом в стену за его спиной.

Трясущимися руками Себастьян отрезал еще один кусочек. Он понятия не имел, откуда взялась эта дрожь, и вряд ли смог бы объяснить, даже если бы попытался. Демоны ведь не дрожат. Может, он просто ждал, что хозяин грубовато одернет его, скажет, что сегодняшний десерт едва годится в пищу, что волосы забились под воротник и колются, или даже потребует прекратить кормить его — потому что это глупо и стыдно, и он, в конце концов, не ребенок и уж с пирожным справится сам.

Перепачканные шоколадом губы приоткрылись, принимая еще кусочек. Ни слова. Вскоре на тарелке не осталось ничего, кроме листочка мяты, некогда украшавшего десерт.

С трудом взяв себя в руки, Себастьян вытащил ночную рубашку из резного сундука, в котором хранил свой скромный скарб, аккуратно отряхнул ткань и принялся раздевать мальчика. Несколько точных, быстрых движений — и камзол, жилет и рубашка, расстегнутые до последней пуговицы и бережно сложенные, заняли свое место в углу кровати. За ними последовали и бриджи, и свернутые чулки. Заставив себя отвести взгляд от опустевших глаз, Себастьян раскрыл оставшиеся пряжки и застежки и сосредоточился на пуговицах сорочки. Завершил картину обвивший тонкую, хрупкую шею бант — идеальный, конечно же. Кто, как не дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв, смог бы завязать именно такой?

Больше он ничего не мог сделать. Себастьян выправил каждую складку, смахнул каждую невидимую пылинку — и понял, что больше не может сдерживаться. Мысли теснились в голове, разбивались друг о друга, накатывали волнами, грозясь утянуть на дно. Стиснув зубы, Себастьян схватил мальчика за руку — до боли, до вспыхивающих на коже синяков, но тот ничем не выказал своего неудовольствия. Будто бы ему было все равно.

— Так и будете молчать, юный господин? — яростно прошептал Себастьян, задыхаясь под безжизненным взглядом синих глаз. Если приглядеться, все еще можно было различить почти растаявший след некогда вытравленной на сетчатке правого глаза пентаграммы.

«Зачем?» — одернул он себя. Потому что... Потому что.. Ответа у него не было. Все случилось так, как и должно было. Правила — те самые, которые демоны некогда установили сами для себя и которым неукоснительно следовали — он соблюдал от и до. Просто... Все дело в том, что... В поисках слов он вгляделся в бесстрастное лицо хозяина. Он прожил тысячи лет, но ни проницательность, ни безукоризненное знание человеческой природы не пришли ему на помощь.

_Как тебе удалось поймать меня в ловушку, если все должно было случиться наоборот?_

Он всего лишь хотел немного развлечься — понаблюдать за тем, как мальчишка захлебнется в собственных пороках, слепо шагнет в собственноручно сотворенную бездну. Не без его помощи, конечно. Забава оказалась на редкость увлекательной. Контрактера интереснее ему еще ни разу не попадалось — рядом с ним он вспомнил, почему всегда считал людей такими поразительными созданиями. От того, с какой холодной беспощадностью мальчик смотрел на мир, по спине бежали мурашки. Никогда прежде он не видел таких глаз — ни намека на радость или надежду, лишь опустошенность и мрачная решимость. Никогда прежде он не встречал человека столь изломанного и искалеченного, и вместе с тем столь восхитительно самодостаточного — самым худшим образом из возможных. Он прилежно исполнял каждый приказ мальчишки, не гнушался самой грязной работой — и так заигрался, что и не заметил, как удовольствие хозяина стало жизненно необходимым и ему самому. Он хотел лишь немного развлечься, только и всего. Скоротать время — но отпущенные им часы истекли слишком быстро. Он с самого начала знал, что так и будет.

«Глупец!» — знакомый детский крик прорезал его мысли. — «Никчемный, бесполезный, проклятый дурак!»

— Верно. Я... Я чертовски глупый... — он замолчал, не в силах закончить фразу. Отпустив тонкое предплечье, он скользнул ладонью вниз, стиснул маленькую кисть с выпирающими косточками.

Он помнил крик — хотя мальчик, ложась на холодную каменную скамью, и клялся, что не издаст ни звука. Последняя гордость оставила его, когда Себастьян запустил когти в его душу — в ту, что так бережно взращивал последние три года. Она оказалась бесподобной, потрясающей, прекрасной — но Себастьян и представить себе не мог, на какую пытку обрекает и своего хозяина, и себя. В ушах звенел предсмертный вопль мальчика, эхом отдавался последний приказ — безо всякой жалости расправиться с отданной ему душой. Себастьян склонился над ним, разодрал самую его сущность на тысячи кусочков, чувствуя, как крохотные ноготки впиваются ему в грудь в инстинктивной попытке выбраться. Мальчишка кричал так, будто сгорал в адском пламени, но ни разу не взмолился о пощаде — и Себастьян был ему за это благодарен. Одной только выворачивающей наизнанку боли было уже достаточно — не хватало ему еще и задуматься о правильности избранного пути. Никогда прежде он не испытывал таких страданий — будто бы самого себя разрывал, пока давился остатками души своего господина. До последнего лоскутка.

За свою жизнь он пожрал десятки тысяч душ — и ни одна не обернулась для него такими страшными муками.

Ему казалось, что этот кошмар никогда не закончится, но последние капли греховной сладости растаяли на языке, как шарики мороженого — любимого угощения его юного господина в жаркие летние дни. Себастьян сгорбился, с трудом переводя дыхание, вгляделся в неподвижное тело — лишь пустая скорлупка, вот и все, что осталось от Сиэля Фантомхайва. Взгляд его замер на лице мальчика — застывшее на нем умиротворение отозвалось непривычной, всепоглощающей, неумолимой пустотой. Это конец? Больше... никогда?..

Перья посыпались бесконечной лавиной, закрутились в непроницаемо-черный шторм, разлетелись по ветру; глаза вспыхнули алым, клыки впились в воздух — и демонический вой вспорол тишину опустевшего острова, оглушительным, дробящим стекла визгом отскочил от потрескавшихся камней, слился с карканьем поднявшейся в небо вороньей стаи. Любой дикий зверь безо всякого труда бы услышал в нем горечь потери. Казалось бы, инфернальный вопль не смолкнет никогда, но вскоре на смену ему вновь пришла тишина, невыносимой тяжестью опустилась Себастьяну на плечи. Да, другого объяснения быть не могло — и только поэтому он и положил голову на худую, безжизненную грудь своего хозяина. Говорят, демоны не плачут — это правда, и хоть он и попытался, уткнувшись мальчику в живот, глаза его остались сухими. О, как он мечтал тогда о слезах, как жаждал хотя бы так выплеснуть неумолимо нахлынувшую на него путаницу из чувств.

Себастьян вдруг обнаружил себя в той же позе — он снова сидел, по-собачьи положив голову на колени своего господина.

Отстранившись, он медленно встал, поправил волосы и одернул на себе фрак.

Все правильно, все так, как и должно быть.

Мальчик вполне мог просто уснуть — представить, что он спит, не представляло труда.

Он поступает так только потому, что не может позволить другому демону завладеть телом мальчика — вот что он себе сказал. Мальчик принадлежал ему — с того самого момента, как воззвал к нему из бесконечной бездны чернейшего отчаяния. Демоны и духи имеют привычку вселяться в тела, лишенные души, забавляться в мире смертных, ввергая их жизнь в хаос — сама эта мысль казалась Себастьяну просто отвратительной.

Это ненадолго, пока он не подыщет для тела безопасное место — вот что он себе сказал.

Себастьян откашлялся, прочищая горло.

— Вот ваше расписание на завтра: утренние занятие отменены, послеобеденные встречи отменены, вечерний прием отменен. Пока что других планов у вас нет. Надеюсь, подобный распорядок дня вас устраивает, господин.

Сиэль все так же невидяще смотрел вперед, не услышав ни слова.

Себастьян сглотнул.

Всего лишь привычка, ничего более.

Всего лишь привычка.


End file.
